


Staalker (Yandere!America x Reader)

by Post_Moe



Category: APH - Fandom, America - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, dark - Fandom, nicotine - Fandom, online dating - Fandom, xReader - Fandom, yandere - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ooooooooh, staalkerr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_Moe/pseuds/Post_Moe
Summary: you match with a guy online and soon become good friends. Things get weird when he starts using an odd way to get you addicted to him...
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Staalker (Yandere!America x Reader)

You matched with Alfred

Alfred : Do you like sales?

You : Who doesn't?

Alfred : Well if you're looking for a good one, clothing is 100% off at my place. ;)

You : Oh Gods... (∩▂∩)

Alfred : Okay, now your turn!

You : I thought Happiness starts with H. So why does mine start with U?

Alfred : My heart!

You : Oh sorry, should I give it back?

Alfred : Not a chance!

Alfred : Wait...

Alfred : We're number neighbors?!

You : NO WAY.

Alfred : Hang on, lemme check. What's your number?

Ever since then, you and Alfred hadn't stopped talking. Cheesy pick-up lines turned to actual conversations, silly pictures of random things and eventually something more meaningful. You never met each other in person, however.

"I don't usually like talking on the phone," you said into the mobile, laying on your bed and looking up at your ceiling, the dull light of your room begging for a new bulb. You let out a huff of a laugh, "But for some reason you're just so easy to talk to."

Alfred chuckled on the other end and you could imagine him in his home office, sipping a coffee, albeit almost midnight, "I'm glad. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't hear your voice every day."

Your cheeks turned red as you spoke a little quieter, shyer, "You don't hear it every day..."

"I'd like to," he told you, his tone in one of his 'serious' voices. It was low and steady, almost whimsical to hear. When you didn't say anything, he continued, a bit brighter, "Move in with me!"

"Huh?" You laughed, taking it as a joke and rolling onto your stomach. You drew patterns on your doona cover, "We've never even met!"

He groaned in agitation, "So let's meet! What's stopping you?"

"I don't know..." You bit your lip, gnawing on the flesh, "I guess I'm just scared that you'll hate me once you see me."

"PFA!" He exclaimed, and you heard something clattering in the back ground. His coffee cup against the desk? "As if I could ever hate you?! Are you even listening to yourself??"

You let out a long breath, head falling to the bed, "I just didn't even know I'd find you..."

Alfred went quiet for a moment, conjuring up the right words to say before speaking, "I get it. You didn't expect to talk to anyone on there. You only made an account to see what it was like, but c'mon, don't you think it's amazing that we appeared in each other's lives? We get along so well!"

Your voice got caught in your throat, not wanting to reject him, but not wanting to lose him either.

He sensed your hesitance, "What's one meeting, hm? You don't have to fall in love with me, but I'm not stopping you if you do."

You couldn't help the laugh that escaped your mouth. You rubbed your tired eyes, trying so hard to muster past your anxiety and meet this great guy. It's just... You couldn't. You couldn't do it. "I'm sorry, Alfred," you told him, solemnly, "Maybe soon."

-

The two of you said your goodbye's, Alfred sighing and drawing his finger along the rim of his now empty cup. His blue eyes gazed at the multitude of computer screens, reflecting the images and information laid out upon them. Your street address, your home town, the bookshop you worked, your social media... "Yeah. Soon. Definitely," he told himself, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head, admiring your profile picture.

-

It was another long day at work when you finally got the opportunity to go home. You couldn't wait to just run a bath and relax. However, once you came to your doorstep, you stopped in your place. You didn't remember ordering a package...

'Miss (Y/n) (L/n)'. It read. Well, that was you. And this was your address, as far as you knew.

You picked up the parcel and headed inside, placing it on your kitchen counter while you dallied about to make a snack. As you were making a sandwich, buttering the bread and putting some meat on it, your phone began ringing and buzzing. You looked at it with a query gaze before answering it and putting it on speaker on the counter, "Hey, Alfie."

"What do you think?" He asked, sounding a little breathy yet excited, completely disregarding a greeting.

You finished making the sandwich, cutting it in half and replying with a confused question of your own, "About what?"

"Your gift," he answered, "Your mail came today, didn't it? I sent you something."

"This was you?" You muttered, walking over to the parcel and holding it in your hands. You began to slowly open it, "How did you find out my address?"

He chuckled on the other end, "It's on the site."

Your eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, "No... It's not."

"GPS is everywhere nowadays, it's not that hard to find someone," he told you, making your stomach curdle in an uncomfortable manner. When you finally got it open, your cheeks paled at the sight. He had sent you a red, babydoll dress and a silver, bullet vibrator. At your silence, he gathered that you had opened your present and spoke aloud, "Do you like it?"

You swallowed thickly, trying to make way for your voice as you closed the small box your stuff was in, "Alfred, this isn't okay."

He 'tsked', "What do you mean? Of course, it's okay, I got that just for you. And since you don't want to meet me, how else was I supposed to give it to you?"

"Not at all!" You blurted before you could stop yourself, bringing your hand to your chest and squeezing the fabric of your shirt for comfort. "And not to mention what you gave me. I'm not sure whether to be flattered or creeped out," though you supposed that him sending it to you without even asking your address has you more on the 'creeped out' side.

"But it's your size and everything!" He defended, only making it worse by assuming he knew your body perfectly enough for this, though you hadn't even met. He nibbled his bottom lip and changed his tone, beginning in a pleading voice, "Okay, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I was just so... wanting-" desperate. aching. yearning, "-to move our relationship forward I thought I should man-up and take the first step since you're too nervous to do it. I thought I was helping..."

Now you felt kinda bad. It didn't excuse what he did to be creepy, but he was taking initiative here in a time when you tried to seclude yourself. You knew deep down you couldn't keep pushing people away out of fear of the future and this man, your Alfred, seemed to really like you if he was trying this hard. A heavy sigh left you. What you were about to do was either the most stupid thing you've done in your life, or the most wonderful, "Okay. Where should we meet up?"

"... REALLY?!"

"Yes," you cringed, pulling the phone away from your ear when he shouted, only to bring it back when you were more confident he wouldn't be so loud. "I don't want to lose you," you smiled softly, blushing in the cheeks, "I want to try as well." 'You're such a great guy,' you continued in your head, 'Albeit a bit weird.'

You could practically feel his excitement over the phone, "Frick yeah! Oh, you're not going to regret this baby. How about George's Garden? We can meet at twelve for lunch and get to know each other more. I'll even book a table so you don't have to worry about looking awkward trying to find me, okay?"

You giggled, thankful that he was so understanding, "Thanks, Alfie."

"Of course, I only want you happy." His words made you feel even more in love, though you assumed this happened to everyone in the early stages of a relationship. Alfred continued, "How's tomorrow? I'll book it under Jones."

"Tomorrow sounds great," you sighed, dreamily, extremely nervous but at the same time ecstatic.

Alfred copied your sigh, and you could imagine him leaning on his desk with one hand propping up his chin, "I can't wait to see you, (Y/n). Have a good night."

"You too," you responded, lingering a bit before hanging up.

. Alfred hung up his phone and went to place it in his pocket, only to stop midway. While he was here, he might as well take advantage of the situation. He swiped up the camera and aimed it across the dark street, zooming in enough to get a good shot of your happy, blushing form as you smiled at the phone you had just spoken to him through. The lights in your kitchen and dining were perfect, illuminating you to the best for his secretive photos.

For a moment he was worried that you might start rejecting him. Well, he didn't really care, he just wanted to play this right and get you with you wanting him. If it came down to it, he wouldn't mind storming your fortress and whisking you away, though he's glad you agreed to meet him at one of the nicest garden restaurants in town. Now he could put his plan in physical motion. He needed you to be dependent on him, addicted to him, needing him as much as he needed you, otherwise you might just decide to leave him...

However, if he could play your anxiety right (who said mental illness was a bad thing? It's really useful now!) and with the little trick up his sleeve, he'd have you begging to come see him more often.

The American finally lowered his phone, gazing at you with a lovestruck grin. Alfred and (Y/n) Jones. He knew talking to you was the best idea ever.

.

You wore a pretty, little floral dress with some white flats, holding your purse and phone to your chest. You shuffled up to the waiter behind the little, wooden stand at the entrance of the garden restaurant. Your voice was quiet as you told him, "Table for Jones."

"Certainly, right this way," he smiled kindly at you.

You smiled back and followed him through the inside of the restaurant, coming to open glass doors and heading out into the sun. You walked up a few oak coloured stairs and saw a familiar man. He stood up and gave you the brightest smile, his arms opening up for a hug, "(Y/n)!"

"Alfred!" You giggled, allowing him to hug you in his arms, his tight embrace making you feel secure and warm.

The waiter stood by, his words making the both of you look at him though Alfred didn't let you go, "Shall I leave you for a moment or would you like drinks...?"

Nervously, you dug your face in his chest, too shy to answer. Alfred caught on and gave the waiter a polite smile, rubbing his hand up your back and over the bare, exposed skin from the design of your dress, "If you could just give us a moment, thanks."

You - reluctantly - pulled away from him and gave him an anxious smile, "Sorry if I'm a bit late. It was pretty crowded at the entrance."

Alfred held your hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of them and lead you to the table, "Hey, no worries, I'm just super happy you made it is all."

"Well, I didn't wanna be a complete jerk," you told him, "I figured being late was bad enough." After your words, you looked up at Alfred from across the table, smiling at him and waiting for him to speak. He didn't say anything, just sat there, staring at you with his shining blue eyes as if you were the most beautiful thing ever. You giggled anxiously and tucked some hair behind your ear, looking down in embarrassment from his gaze and your words coming out as half a laugh, "What is it?"

"I'm just so happy," he said calmly, your cheeks growing ever redder. He continued, shuffling forward a bit, "I've been waiting so long to see you. Like Jesus Christ, your photos don't do you justice. The camera can't capture your glowing skin like my eyes can. A lense won't show me the way your (e/c) eyes shimmer in the daylight, or the adorable blush that almost constantly paints your cheeks. You truly are the most gorgeous woman alive."

"Alfred..." You covered your face, your heart beating like crazy at his words. You've never been this close to anyone before, living your life predominantly introverted didn't give you many opportunities when it came to dating. You tried your best to slow your breathing so you could get a coherent sentence out, "We've only just met."

He laughed at your little 'joke', closing his hands together and setting them on the table, "We've met many times before, with each call it feels like I've known you for years."

You wondered if Alfred's vibe would be considered creepy to anyone else? You weren't sure, but you didn't mind it, everyone had their quirks. If Alfred didn't push you away for your constant annoyance to him (it must be hard dealing with someone like you, someone who can't even think for themselves, let alone order a cup of coffee), then you sure could like him for who he is. An adoring, romantic fool. You laughed slightly at his words, "I hope that's a good thing."

"It's the best thing," he said 'oh-so-casually', sitting up straighter, "I've never felt more comfortable in my life, and I own a $3000 mattress."

"Hahaha,- wait what?" No way someone would really pay that for a bed?!

He put a finger to his chin, "Or maybe it's 4000..."

Before anyone of you could continue, the waiter came back with a notepad and pen, "Have you thought about what you'd like to order?"

"Oh!" You quickly delve your face into the menu, scanning through the options as Alfred cooly took over, talking to the waitress and asking him about the specials. You shyly glanced over the menu, looking at him as he acted like he owned the place. How could someone so confident find any interest in you? His charming eyes looked over to you, catching your gaze. He smiled even wider and gave you a wink, making you almost audibly squeak and duck back down into the words of food and beverages.

.

Since that 'date', as he liked to call it, you can Alfred spent a lot more time together than you thought. He'd always begin and end the time with a tight embrace, his hand slithering up your shirt and caressing your skin as you did so. At first, you didn't like that and made up the excuse that he kept getting caught in your clothes, but then you got used to it and figured it was just something he did since he was so Hellbent on getting closer to you.

But skin contact or not, you started to feel annoyed about something else. Something much more prominent and irritating to your being. Now, you've never considered yourself to be an easily irritable person, Hells, it took a lot to get you annoyed and angry. However, whenever you weren't with Alfred you started feeling... Withdrawals.

You got headaches, nauseous, you started sweating and losing sleep. Your stomach ached and you'd cry severely at your ever-growing anxiety.

How do you know this is related to Alfred? Well, because it stopped the moment he came back. Kinda. You'd sit in his lap, let him caress your hair, just hold you in general until your symptoms went away. He was your knight, your Hero, the moment you told him you were feeling bad and that it never went away, he was at your doorstep with a heat pack and various movies you both talked about seeing. Since then, he was able to soothe your growing depression from whatever was going on, and you couldn't get enough of it.

You couldn't get enough of him.

"It must be love," he finally said one day, "We've spent so much time together now, your body must be acknowledging your desire for me. I feel it too, I can't bear being apart from you."

How could you deny that? When he was gone, you were in so much pain and irritation that you could barely think and take care of yourself. But when he was here? That all disappeared and you fell right into his arms. You gently nodded in response, crawling further into him as the movie played on, the blanket over your bodies slipping slightly but he only pulled it up for you.

Alfred moved his hand to start stroking your hair and you couldn't help but close your tired eyes in relaxation. He began talking again, "Most of my stuff is already here. I spend almost all of my time with you know it's like we're practically married. Maybe I should move in?"

It's been seven months since you two officially met, and you've known each other even longer. Was it too soon? Your body said otherwise, your mind screaming how much this was a great idea. No more withdrawals from your lover no more! His massaging coerced you to agree, "Yes, you can stay in the spare room."

He stopped momentarily, before continuing, "Or... Your room?"

It was then you had to move, knowing that this was a little forward for you.

Alfred hurried to persuade, "(Y/n), I know it sounds rushed. But how else are you going to get over your anxiety and fear of moving forward? We already talked about the... things, we could do together." At your silence, he moved his hand to touch your face, "You're a beautiful girl." You then noticed his face coming closer and closer to yours, "Let me prove that to you tonight, as an official act of love."

You swallowed your breath, unable to pull away from this attractive man of yours, "Alfred..."

His lips touched yours, gently at first before pushing further against you. You closed your eyes as he moved your legs apart, laying on either side of his hips as he smoothed his palms over your torso. Your breath shuddered when he pulled away, his fingertips coming to touch the front of your shorts, sliding over the area of your clit and pussy. He hummed in your ear, circling his arms around you and pulling you rough against his hips, his erection pushing into you though his pants and making you gasp, "You trust me, don't you babe?"

"Yes," you replied, breathy from the experience.

His lips curled up into an almost cynical grin, "That's what I like to here."

.

It was finally the day Alfred was getting the rest of his stuff in! He was only moving the last few boxes when you decided to finish up and have a shower. You were beat! Who knew one guy could own so many action figures? Vintage or not, you won't be moving for the next few decades if it means you have to help him carry that stuff again.

Your shower didn't last too long, in fact when you came out all wrapped in your towel, you headed straight to the bedroom and saw that he had brought up a few more boxes and left them in the hallway, accidentally kicking one and having the flap come open. "Oops..." You didn't want him to think you were snooping so you quickly went to close it again, only to stop midway.

Nicotine patches? Alfred didn't smoke.

Well, not that you knew of. You only came out of your trance when you heard a quiet, "Hey," from down the hall. You looked up to lock eyes with Alfred who, thankfully, didn't seem mad but he did have an eyebrow raised as if to say, 'What are you doing, sneaky?'

You quickly 'eep!'ed and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door and taking a few deep breaths. You weren't prying on purpose! The knock on your door scared you half to death and you couldn't stop the words from flowing out of your mouth, "I swear I didn't mean to look! I didn't know you were a smoker, or that you're trying to quit? I have no idea what your habits are but you know you can talk to me, right?"

Alfred's laugh halted you and you supposed it made you feel kinda better. If he was laughing then it can't be that serious, right? He opened the door with that carefree smile and told you, "Babe, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. And I'm not a smoker, I only ever do it socially so it's no big deal for me."

You sniffled, trying not to let your anxiety get the better of you. You really thought you may have messed this up... "So, you don't have an addiction?"

"Not me babe," he kept that charming smile of his as he wrapped his arms around you, swaying you to face the mirror as he put his chin on your shoulder. He gave you a ginger kiss before carrying on, "You."

"Huh?" You furrowed your eyebrows, "I don't smoke."

Alfred grinned and held you tighter, a sudden, familiar warning feeling of anxiety growing within you. But... This was Alfred! Your lover. You only ever felt better with him. He explained, "From the first day I met you I placed nicotine patches on your body, only taking them off whenever I'd leave. That way, when you weren't with me, you'd get withdrawals! Hahaha! Ingenious, amirite?"

Your face paled and your throat gave you a feeling that if you spoke out you'd vomit. You swallowed it a few times, not wanting to go quiet now, "Y-You got me addicted to nicotine so you could get closer to me?"

"Don't worry," he nuzzled into the crook of your neck, "Now that we're living together I can ease you off of them. I just needed to speed things up for us. I love you, (Y/n), and I wanted to help you get past your anxiety of a relationship."

"By giving me more anxiety and stress?!" You lashed out, sort of, as best as you could.

Tears threatened to spill your eyes but before they could drop, Alfred turned your around, one arm around your waist while his other hand wiped them away, his looks sincere with love and adoration, a look you've seen too many times and now feel absolutely stupid for trusting, "A rocky road can lead to a beautiful destination, sweetheart. It wasn't easy for me either, we both had our hardships." He leaned forward and gave you a quick peck, but you didn't return it. In fact, you pulled away right after and pouted at him. He must've thought this was cute as he nuzzled your nose with his, his fingers now playing with the rim of your towel, "But now we don't have to worry about that. We can spend our lives in perfection together." In a second, your towel was dropped and he had you pinned against the counter in the bathroom, his voice low and seductive as he growled, "I brought my expensive mattress, my darling~."

\-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
